A veces
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Rowena siempre se ha considerado lista e inteligente, procurando dar siempre lo mejor de sí para que la justicia y el saber siempre estuviera por delante de todo, incluso de sentimientos tan controvertidos como el Es por eso que, de ninguna manera llegó a esperarse que alguien tan burdo, idiota e impertinente llegara a darle una vuelta de tuerca a todos sus


**_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Jotaká, desgraciadamente u_u_**

___Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

___Es el segundo fic que presento y esta vez me ha tocado "Fundadores", así que se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña viñeta que a mi, personalmente, me ha encantado escribir. Espero que a vosotros os guste leerla, también ;)_

___¡Enjoy!_

* * *

_Summary_

_Rowena siempre se ha considerado lista e inteligente, procurando dar siempre lo mejor de sí para que la justicia y el saber siempre estuviera por delante de todo, incluso de sentimientos tan controvertidos como el amor. Es por eso que, de ninguna manera llegó a esperarse que alguien tan burdo, idiota e impertinente llegara a darle una vuelta de tuerca a todos sus esquemas._

**_A veces_**

.

.

.

Rowena Ravenclaw siempre ha sido, y será, una señora. Con todas las letras de la palabra. Era justa, lista e inteligente, y se encargaba personalmente de que el mundo lo supiera. No era por alardear, sino porque creía que si alguien tenía ciertas cualidades, tenía que mostrarlas y enorgullecerse de ellas, porque al fin y al cabo, eran un tesoro.

Y aunque era amable con sus alumnos, también se mostraba severa. Tenía que enseñarles los valores que consideraba más importantes para una persona, y aunque había algunos que parecían algo reacios a ponerlo todo en práctica, conseguía bastante su objetivo.

Ese día, un soleado martes de primavera, había organizado una reunión con su amiga y compañera Helga para hablar de algunas de las cosas que querían corregir y mejorar para el futuro. Las clases las impartían ellos y tenían que superarse y estar continuamente aprendiendo, no por nada el colegio había adquirido mucha fama en poco tiempo.

-Muy bien –dijo la mujer, sonriendo con satisfacción – gracias por venir, Helga, ha sido muy productivo. Como siempre, muy trabajadora.

-Vas a conseguir que me sonroje, Rowena –dijo la rubia, complacida. Siempre era un halago recibir esas palabras de la morena, porque no solía decir cosas bonitas muy a menudo.

La jefa de la casa Ravenclaw sonrió y se levantó de su escritorio. Era, en opinión de la comunidad mágica, una de las brujas más hermosas de la zona. Tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y negro como el azabache mientras que sus ojos eran del color del cielo despejado en un día soleado. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas y su nariz, recta y centrada. Alta y absolutamente proporcionada en sus curvas femeninas.

Rowena, además, era una muchacha bastante joven, pues sólo tenía treinta y dos años.

Ese día llevaba un vestido azul cielo, largo y ajustado en el torso, tal y como dictaba el estilo medieval de la época. Era sencillo, pero la hacía ver estupenda.

-Vayamos a cenar –dijo Helga, acercándose a la puerta. Rowena la siguió y juntas caminaron por los pasillos del colegio en dirección al Gran Comedor, dónde seguramente Salazar y Godric estarían ya sentados en sus puestos.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron, Godric estaba discutiendo con su compañero sobre las empanadas de carne.

-No me puedo creer que prefieras las de pescado –dijo, con una mueca de asco el Gryffindor.

Salazar se masajeó la sien y suspiró. Lo que él no se podía creer era que estuviera discutiendo por semejante estupidez. Gracias a Merlín que Rowena, quién solía ponerle en su lugar, había ocupado ya asiento junto a él.

-Buenos días –dijo de forma solemne. Helga también saludó, sonriendo como la que más.

Slytherin le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero Godric se quedó mirándola un rato, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me podrías decir por favor, Godric, ¿qué tengo en la cara? –preguntó, lenta y pausadamente.

-¿Eh? No, no, nada –dijo, sonriendo.

-Entonces no entiendo tu indiscreta mirada –dijo, esta vez con un peligroso brillo asesino en la mirada. Helga suspiró, pues ya avecinaba una nueva batalla entre ambos, vaya, el pan de cada día –así que si no hay motivo te pido por favor que dejes de hacerlo, me incomoda.

-Motivo sí que hay, perla –le dijo, sonriendo de esa forma coqueta que le resultaba tan fastidiosa. Ella chasqueó con la lengua y suspiró, intentando mantener la calma que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Muy bien, te escucho –dijo.

-Rowena, no deberías…-intentó Helga, previendo lo que pasaría a continuación, pero la morena simplemente la calló con un gesto de mano.

La rubia no dijo nada más, porque en realidad tampoco se quería meter mucho. Miró a Salazar que negaba con la cabeza y seguía comiéndose su puré de patatas.

-Querida –empezó Gryffindor, apoyando el codo en la mesa y, en la palma de su mano, la cabeza, mirándola directamente. Rowena alzó una ceja – eres tan mustia que a veces me entran ganas de hacer algo para que se te pase.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, verás –dijo, volviendo a su posición anterior – es un poco complicado de explicar, pero lo haré breve. Si te dedicas a planificar y estudiar cada minuto y segundo de tu existencia vas a acabar como nuestro querido profesor Binns, sin ánimos de ofender –pero el hombre, que estaba sentado al lado de Salazar, ni siquiera le hizo caso.

-¿Se supone, entonces, que debo ser una irresponsable? Porque eso es lo que estás insinuando –dijo ella, muy digna. No iba a dejarse vencer.

-No, pero podrías intentar ser un poco más impulsiva –dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de oro – quizá así puedas reaccionar mejor en situaciones imprevistas.

-Eso es una falacia –exclamó, frunciendo el ceño, bastante cabreada justamente porque tengo la mente fría puedo pensar mejor cuando algo inesperado sucede. No digas tonterías.

-Bueno, ¿hacemos la prueba? –dijo, sonriendo de forma divertida. Rowena se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

-No te entiendo –dijo, al fin.

-Ya me entenderás –contestó, levantándose de la mesa, con la intención de dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Rowena le siguió con la mirada, preguntándose qué cuernos querría decir el estúpido de Gryffindor con todo aquello. A veces le crispaba los nervios, era demasiado impulsivo y temerario.

Sin embargo el tema de conversación no volvió a surgir, y ella ya se había olvidado de aquello, como siempre solía pasarle. Pero varios días después, a media tarde, una alumna ataviada con una túnica rojo escarlata y dorado, fue corriendo hacia ella, que estaba caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Profesora –exclamó, hiperventilando, pues le faltaba el aire y se notaba que había venido corriendo – por favor, ayúdeme, Henry y Colin se están peleando y no puedo pararlos, por favor, ayúdeme.

-Merlín –espetó, siguiéndola sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ambas salieron del castillo rumbo al bosque que lindaba con los terrenos del colegio, aquel que estaba lleno de bestias y, por un momento temió que los chicos se hubieran metido dentro, pero no. Por suerte, simplemente estaban en la entrada, muy cerca, eso sí.

Se acercó a ellos y los paralizó con un hechizo.

-¿Puedo saber qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó, mirándoles con severidad – os voy a quitar el hechizo, así que en cuanto quedéis libres, hablad de uno en uno y mirándome a la cara todo el rato. Al primero que pille mirando al otro, lo castigaré con severidad.

Y eso hizo, les quitó el hechizo y empezó a hablar primero el chico moreno de ojos azules, que decía que habían visto una copa de plata justo en la entrada del bosque y que estaban como hechizados por él.

-Es verdad, profesora –dijo el otro – hasta que no nos ha hechizado usted, estábamos como dominados por una especie de sensación extraña.

Ella les miró preocupada.

-Id al castillo –dijo, de forma imperativa – voy a echar un vistazo.

Los chicos, sin pensárselo dos veces, se fueron corriendo de allí, mientras que Rowena, preocupada por un posible intruso en los terrenos del colegio, se adentró un poco en el bosque, pero no vio nada que le resultara sospechoso. Ni siquiera vio la copa de la que estaban hablando los chicos.

Pensando que podrían habérselo imaginado, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí –porque además tampoco le daba muy buenas vibraciones – pero justo en ese momento, un enorme león de dos colas se postró frente a ella, mostrándole las fauces, fieras y asesinas.

Rowena, que se había quedado en un estado de perplejidad absoluta por un momento, intentó serenarse y, mientras se alejaba de la bestia corriendo hacia dentro del bosque, le lanzaba hechizos que creía que podrían servir. Pero no. Aquella extraña criatura parecía ser muy inteligente y por alguna razón, era capaz de esquivarlos todos.

Empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, más que nada porque parecía que no podría vivir para contarlo y porque en cierta forma había perdido la compostura y la razón. No sabía cómo reaccionar y estaba tan desorientada en ese momento que parecía una alumna de primer curso.

Fue cuando llegó a una senda de árboles delgados y altos, muy juntos unos a otros –tanto que no se podía pasar por entre ellos si no eras un niño o alguien extremadamente delgado – que formaban una especie de cúpula, cuyas únicas salidas aparentes eran, el resquicio por el que estaba entrando la bestia y el claro cielo azul que se podía ver desde su posición, formado a partir de las copas de los árboles.

Definitivamente no lo iba a contar, pero si moría, moriría luchando y además, lo haría con el orgullo y la dignidad que siempre la habían caracterizado. Sin embargo, cuando la bestia saltó al aire para caer justo encima de ella, no fue el león lo que vio al abrir los ojos y sentir que no le dolía nada y que además, seguía con vida; no, lo que vio encima de ella era un ruidoso Godric Gryffindor que estaba revolviéndose por el suelo de la risa.

Ella no lo entendió al principio, pero tras hacer un análisis rápido de la situación, abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida como nunca lo había estado. Sorprendida y abochornada, también, porque la sangre que tenía en ese momento en la cara era prácticamente el noventa y nueve por ciento del cuerpo.

Gryffindor era un animago.

-Eres tan gracioso que voy a morirme de la risa –dijo, levantándose, extremadamente enfadada.

Godric, viendo sus intenciones, se levantó y la cogió del brazo, intentando calmar su risa.

-Perdona, perdona –dijo, ya mejor –pero te dije que te lo mostraría. No has sabido reaccionar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó, cruzando los brazos y martilleando uno con uno de los dedos de la otra –El problema es que mi enemigo es un animago.

-Tranquila querida, que aquí no soy tu enemigo –dijo, sonriendo de aquella forma tan carismática que sólo él sabía sacar. Rowena alzó una ceja – pero está bien, te concedo el beneficio de la duda.

-Faltaría más –dijo ella, digna.

-Sin embargo voy a demostrártelo de nuevo –dijo, sonriendo.

-Si planeas convertirte en león, ahora que lo sé todo, no tiene ningún tipo de efect…-pero fue interrumpida por un rápido y espontáneo beso de Gryffindor.

Rowena se quedó estupefacta, sin embargo respondió al beso casi sin querer, por lo que estuvieron así un rato, besándose sin decir nada. Finalmente, el Gryffindor se separó de ella y la miró divertido. Le encantaba tener la razón, y más cuando ello implicaba una Ravenclaw sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-Tienes que aceptarlo –dijo, haciendo un movimiento de varita, haciendo aparecer un mantel y una cesta llena de fruta y comida variada -…cuesta encontrar palabras para esto, ¿verdad?

Rowena mostró, entonces, un atisbo de sonrisa. La típica sonrisa que, aunque sabías que no podías evitar, sabías que tenías que ocultar a cualquier precio. El estúpido de Gryffindor tenía razón, pero no le entregaría su orgullo en bandeja, no señor.

-Está bien –dijo, levantando la barbilla, intentando aparentar toda la soberbia y calma que podía – esta vez has ganado la batalla, pero la guerra, aún la tenemos pendiente.

Rowena se dirigió hacia el mantel y, antes de sentarse, se giró hacia él.

-Ah, y que sepas que a partir de hoy este bosque está prohibido.

Gryffindor simplemente empezó a reír ante aquello. Esa sí que era buena, pero le valía, porque conociéndola, esa era su forma de aceptar gustosamente cenar con él bajo la luz del atardecer.

Y quizá, pensó Rowena, a veces no estaba tan mal dejarse llevar.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos próximamente! ^^_

_Saludos,_

_K._


End file.
